Somewhere Only We Know
by Little Miss188
Summary: This is what takes place directly after Somewhere Only We Know! Or at least in my mind! Hope you like! Klaine angst!


**Okay so this happens directly after Somewhere Only We Know, hope you like!**

Kurt stood staring at Blaine, his heart was fluttering and he wasn't sure whether he was going to cry or smile wider than he ever had before. "Gosh," he breathed, unsure if anyone could hear it. All of his New Direction and Warbler friends were standing there beaming at Kurt but all Kurt could focus on was him. His perfect smile as he looked at him, gauging a reaction other than "Gosh," which could be either good or bad.

Sudden regret coursed through Blaine. Kurt wasn't speaking and he had never seen Kurt speechless, maybe he was embarrassed, maybe he had forgotten all about Blaine and was struggling to remember his name? Whatever it was, Blaine took the silence as bad news but he couldn't move because he was rooted to the spot, hanging on whatever Kurt said next.

Kurt didn't talk, when was the last time that he had been this quiet? Never. "The Warblers and I wanted to send you off properly Kurt, we all will miss you but we're still your friends."

Kurt nodded, deciding that he was going to cry although it was completely involuntary. "You'll always be there for me right?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with the tears that were threatening.

Blaine nodded. "Forever and a day, I'm not going to lose you Kurt. I won't allow that." Blaine promised, finding Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers again to show that they were joined.

Finn couldn't help but smile, he had never seen Kurt so happy but then again he had hardly ever witnessed the couple's moments. Quinn buried her head in his chest and watched, she wanted to cry but she had always been a little more emotional since the pregnancy trauma.

Rachel watched, usually, she would have called the opposing team spies but she knew full well that they weren't; the New Directions had gotten Kurt back, he was family and it felt right but Kurt had also made friends and a little more than that with the Warblers. They could all understand how upset they felt at the loss of Kurt.

"Good," Kurt smiled, allowing a tear to freefall down his pale face, "Because I don't want to ever lose you Blaine."

Blaine brushed the salty water of his tear away with his free hand and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek. "It won't happen."

The couple looked around, aware of the fact that they had attracted quite a crowd and Kurt feared that if Karofsky did turn up Blaine might be a prime target and he did not want his boyfriend to get hurt in any way, shape or form. "Come with me," he said, pulling Blaine away from the Warblers and McKinley High students to a place where they could talk, in private.

Blaine really stuck out in the hallways of McKinley since he was wearing his uniform but Kurt could not help but stare. He still looked gorgeous. Kurt knew that things this good did not last, of course they didn't last, this was life not a fairytale and Kurt never ever had things this good happen to him unless it was a dream. He wanted to pinch himself just to check.

They arrived in the choir room and Kurt pulled him into a seat beside him. Neither could talk, they knew what they wanted to do; they knew how to explain how much they loved each other. Before the inevitable could take place Kurt jumped to his feet, an impulsive de ja vu taking over him. Quickly, he pulled all the blinds shut. This moment was going to be special and _private_.

Blaine pulled him back into a seat but Kurt ended up in his lap. It felt so comfortable. "Blaine," Kurt sighed, brushing his lips against the other boy's temples. "I am so sorry for leaving you, you know that don't you?"

Blaine chuckled, even when it was blatantly obvious that Kurt was one hundred and ten percent forgiven the countertenor felt the need to apologize? And Blaine had believed that he was the dapper one! "Of course I do Kurt," he said. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to go," he choked; Kurt had been unaware that Blaine had started crying, he could not hold it in any longer.

Both boys began to sob against each other because it felt as if the world was just so unfair. Sure, Kurt had chosen to go back to McKinley because that was where he belonged but why couldn't he have Blaine at the same time? Because life just didn't work like that.

Not wanting Kurt to feel any more stress Blaine silenced him with a kiss that left little doubt that they loved each other even if they hadn't said it yet. His lips crashing against his, the familiar taste of coffee and mint mixed at the same time.

Reluctantly, the two pulled away as the bell rung. "I have to go; look there is something I want to say first though Kurt." Kurt nodded his head, wiping away the tears fiercely. "I love you Kurt Hummel. Always have and always will." Kurt was shocked, he didn't expect that. It was the shock that brought the silence which made Blaine add: "You don't have to say it too I just wanted you to know that I do."

Kurt cut him off by kissing him harder and more passionate than ever before. "Of course I love you too." he breathed. Yes, they were both quite happily in love and it didn't matter what obstacles life would throw at them, _nothing _in the world would change that.

**Okay so I hope you liked it :) So if you do could you review? :D Thanks!**


End file.
